mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 404: Michelangelo's Special Week
"Michelangelo's Special Week" was originally released April 30, 2018. Description This is a smart episode, full of smart stuff about art and science! You're gonna feel like you're back in school with an episode like this, because of how smart all of it is. Suggested talking points: Second Boy, Trash Juice, Yahoo Stock Tips, The Good Statue, Time Traveling Horse Advice, The Apple Sweetcrunch, King Hippo Outline 0:45 - Intro. The second royal baby has been released, and the brothers have some opinions. Justin introduces a new segment that will likely never happen again, What's Your Tribute, where the boys offer tributes to the king baby. 9:23 - I live on the third and top story of a walk-up with one other neighbor sharing the landing outside my door. I do not know these neighbors well, but I've seen them in passing. Sometimes they will put a bag of trash outside their door to be taken down later. This does not bother me, because I know they have young children and it would be difficult for them to run the trash down every time it's full. Occasionally, when I am taking my own trash down or taking my dog out, I think "Oh, I should just run it down for them." Then I stop and think "No, don't do that, they would go crazy trying to figure out what happened to their trash." Is that too weird, or just something a nice neighbor would do? What should I do? - Waste Bag Weirdo in Washington 14:22 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user BOB, who asks: Is Yahoo a good stock? 22:03 - So my girlfriend goes to college and she is very into geology and rocks. At her school, her geology teacher tried to get her set up on a date with his nephew who is a geologist. She said "No thank you, I have a boyfriend." to which he responded "Is your boyfriend a geologist? Didn't think so." Brothers, do I need to fear these rock experts stealing my girlfriend? Must I become a rock expert to keep my four-year relationship intact? - Demolished in Detroit 35:13 - MZ - Sponsored by Texture, Away. Jumbotron for We'll Get It Right Next Year: An Adventure in Cinema. Message from Rob for Sarah. Message for Joey from Sam. Advertisement for The Beef and Dairy Network. 41:37 - Y - Sent in by Stacey Trombone, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: What are some things you would tell your younger equestrian self? Here’s my own list :) 1) Just because the ponies you grew up riding were diffucult, it doesn’t make you a horse trainer. 2) Set your goals small, stop thinking you have the ability to jump in big shows when you only jump small courses at home 3) Don’t waste money on bling (think matchy matchy gear) spend your money on lessons. 4) Pay attention when the horse acts up instead of immediately considering it to be training issues 5) Plan ahead, whenever everything is going well be very cautious, something not only CAN go wrong but WILL go wrong. 6) You don’t need a foal 7) You don’t need a wild horse 8) Take the harsh advice other people give you and learn from it rather than crying about it. 9) No matter how good you are at riding, people will always be better than you, and that’s ok. 10) Don’t fall for the cheap prices horses sell for, you will end up spending so much more time, money and tears than you would if you had just bought a regular horse. 52:11 - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Dougie, who asks: Has the human body evolved for fistfighting? Is the human body designed by evolution for fistfighting? 58:02 - Housekeeping 61:02 - FY - Sent in by Anna Davis, from Yahoo Answers user Macintosh, who asks: What is that one movie where jidnsey lohan switched bodies with jamie lee curtis NOT FREAKY FRIDAY the other one.? Category:Episodes Category:Merit Palmer